Zarter
by I-Will-Eat-You-You-Look-Tasty
Summary: This is a one-shot about Zarter. Hoping that everyone will enjoy it. Disclaimer - I don't own The Kane Chronicles or any of the awesome characters. R&R, please.


**This is a one-shot. Have you ever played 'Do You Love Me?' If you have, then hopefully you'll enjoy this, but if you haven't then it explains it in the fanfic anyway. If they don't get together in the next book I'll go of my nut! Signing off and hoping you'll enjoy this...**

Carter and Zia had been dating for 2 years now. They were both 18. They were really close and they both loved each other very much. At the moment they were walking towards the library, with Carter laughing at something Zia had said about her life back at the 1st Nome, before they had met.

When they were walking towards the library they found themselves unavoidably in the Great Room were they were faced by all of the 21st Nome, all sitting in a circle, some on the floor while most of them were on the couches. Everyone was laughing at little Felix, who had sat on Sadie's knee and was pouting at her while Sadie tried desperately not to laugh or even smile.

"What are you doing?" Carter asked Felix, hiding a smile.

"Oh, hey, Carter. We're playing 'Do You Love Me?', have you ever played it?" Carter shook his head at the same time as Zia, "God, you have missed out on life. Come on, join in."

"Eh – how do you play?" Zia asked. At this point Sadie burst into laughter and Felix jumped down from her lap and hurried over to Zia and Carter.

"Well, who ever is in the middle, at the moment that person is Sadie, has to ask one person from the circle, 'If you love me could you just smile?' and that person has to answer, without smiling, laughing or showing any other sign of joy, 'I love you but I just can't smile'. Come on, you've got to play." Felix told them.

"Okay, I'll give it a try." Carter said, feeling nervous, this was just what he had been waiting for...

Glancing at Carter, Zia said, "Sure, why not?" And they took their seats, Carter in between Felix and Walt and Zia in between Cleo and Jaz.

"Okay, Sades, it's your turn." Walt reminded her.

"I know, I know." Sadie looked around the room, deciding who to go to. She walked over to Walt, went behind his seat and whispered in his ear, "Do you love me?"

Walt tried to stop a smile breaking through, but he managed to reply, "Yes."

"Well then, can you love me with a smile?" Sadie whispered in his other ear, her hair tickling him. He grinned and Sadie exclaimed, "Yes! I knew that would work." Sadie smiled and sat in Walt's old seat, next to Carter. She grinned at him. Walt scowled at her, but got up and stood in the center of the room. He walked straight towards Zia, but thinking better of it he turned to Cleo. Carter wondered what he'd do now.

"Hullo, Cleo," Walt said, copying Felix by plopping himself on Cleo's knee. Everyone in the room laughed, "Do you love me?" Cleo, who's probably the most smiley person you'll ever meet, laughed. Walt took her seat and Cleo got up, looking around the room.

"Let me see... Carter!" Cleo said and walked straight for Carter and didn't even do anything, just put on her best Puss-in-Boots face and asked, "Can you love me with a smile?" And Carter laughed, just because she looked so out of place, "Got you!"

"Yep, you did," Carter said, still chuckling slightly, and he walked straight over to Zia, "You miss me?" he asked her. Zia's face was blank, void of all emotions. Carter's hands were in his pockets as he knelt down, on both knees, in front of her, "Do you love me?" he asked her.

"Yes"

"Well then," he brought his hands out of his pockets, "Will you love me and marry me with a smile?"

Carter was holding a small, black box and when he opened it up there was a beautiful, gold ring with a medium-sized sapphire in the center. All around the edge of the ring there were miniature hieroglyphics that translated to something like, "I Love You, My Love."**(A.N. - I know it's basic but... I couldn't think of anything else). **The girls in the room all looked ready to run to Zia and hug her but they were holding themselves back as she hadn't said yes or no yet.

Zia smiled, "Of course I will, Carter." Carter grinned broadly and put the ring on Zia's ring finger and kissed her, while all of the people in the room clapped and a few of the guys wolf-whistled.

3 months later, they were married.

**I know it's not actual book material but I had the idea after playing the game with my pals so I wrote it down and put it on here. WARNING – Do NOT play this game with immature kids. **

**R &R, please!**


End file.
